Deep Memories of Our Past
by Taijioku Christina
Summary: AU, Know the truth behind Clow Reed's past with his Guardians as they all meet another sorceress who we all SHOULD already knows before the Present life of Fujitaka (and Eriol) with Nadeshiko (and ??)....R/R!
1. Prologue

Deep Memories of Our Past

  
  
  
  


Prologue

  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

  
  


Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does NOT belong to me! Happy now!

  
  


Note : I'm going to challenge EVERYONE for this and see if you're smart enough to know. At the end, you'll be seeing a new (but not so new) character...I DARE for you all to think who she REALLY is from CCS I took out from. Clow Reed IS Eriol...so who's this one?

  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

  
  


In one unknown part of the world, where all kinds of magicians have only live, hiding away from normal humans and animal alike. The town is quite large, split in between levels of magic from creating guardians to a simple spell of making teas. For the tale would be first start from the most powerful sorcerer, we had all known him as...

...Clow Reed...

  
  


~*~

  
  


With a heavy sighed, Clow adjusts his glasses as he slumped onto his chair, looking at the card he had finished today.

...Bubble Card...

"Maybe this card would give Keroberos a good bath for once," Clow mumbles, waving his hand as the card silently flown over to the glowing red open book, joining in with the others before it closes tightly, automatically gone to the bookshelf. "A few more then I'm done..."

He looked up once hearing soft knocking from outside before it opens, revealing his new butterfly guardian he had just created. With a gentle smile from her red lips, looking at her master with deep rubies eyes as she bowed, having her long red hair falling over her shoulders, looking down at the tray with a cup of tea and some biscuits. "I made this for you, Clow-sama."

"That's quite generous of you, Ruby Moon," Clow said with a smile.

Ruby Moon nodded, walking up to him as she puts the tray on his table. "It's...my first time that I have done this in the kitchen. I wanted you to tell me how it tastes like in your opinion."

"Fine," He chuckled, grabbing one of the biscuits as Ruby Moon looked at him patiently. He took a fairly large bite, hearing loud crunches inside his mouth as he did so.

*STUN* Silences...

"It's...quite sweet," Clow managed to say with a forced smile, swallowing it with some difficulties. "It has a little too much sugar, I have to say."

"I should have listened to Keroberos by not putting the whole pack of sugar into the dough," Ruby Moon said with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry, I'll do my best on the next try," Ruby Moon murmured with a bow before bouncing back outside. Hearing a soft 'click' as the door closed, Clow immediately dived for the tea. Swallowing a gulp, he somehow choked and began to cough, putting the cup back on the tray, looking a bit green.

"Too...sour..."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"So...what did he say?" Keroberos asked with a smirk on his lion face when seeing Ruby Moon's arrival.

She scowled, "Too much sugar..."

"Ha! I knew he'll say that!" Keroberos said with a laugh, shaking his head as he looked at the large tray of leftover biscuits. "Now what are we going to do with these? You made too many!"

"Can you blame it on me who is just enjoying the meaning of life here," Ruby Moon said with a frown.

"Why don't you just cool off by taking a walk toward the market? Since you used most of our food for practices, we're almost out of them and supplies."

She turned around, facing her back toward him, "I'm a warrior...not a maid nor a servant of yours."

"Then I'll go," A voice said behind them while they both blinked.

"Clow-sama?" They chorus in surprised.

"I needed some fresh air anyways," Clow said, sensing another presence in the kitchen as he turned around, meeting a pale white angel. "You will keep this place in order for me, Yue."

"Yes, Clow-sama," Yue said in a monotone voice as he bowed before Clow walked away.

Ruby Moon held back the urged to rolled her eyes at his tone. "Really, Yue. Do you always have to be so serious in everything?"

"That is not any of your concern, Ruby Moon," Yue replied in the same tone, looking at her calmly.

She glared, "I think it would be YOU that needs to be in the outside world more often!"

"Hey now, don't even start," Keroberos said with a sigh, before looking at the biscuits. "So...about those..."

Ruby Moon smiled, "You can eat them! I heard you like sweets and everything, even if you don't really need food at all."

He sweat-drop nervously, "Sorry, but I'll pass."

"What about Yue? He never tastes any of my cooking before," Ruby Moon suggested, turning around, "So how about...it...?" She trails off, looking at the empty spot where Yue has once stood, "Where did he go?"

"Gone, and for a good reason at that," Keroberos grumbles, before his eyes widen with an idea. He took the plate of biscuits by the mouth as an evil smirk crawls on his lips when he's out of the door. Ruby Moon raised a thin eyebrow in confusion before she grins when hearing his voice. "Oh SUPPI-CHANNN!"

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Walking toward the town garden for a walk, after he has done ordering the things he wanted, Clow looked around at the flowers naturally with a smile always on his face. Hearing a distant sound, Clow suddenly stopped as he listened to the voice as if someone was...

...singing?

He blinked, closing his eyes in concentration before he teleported toward where the voice would be. Stopping at a few feet away, his eyes widen in surprised at the site that greets him, froze solidly at his steps under his black robes.

Standing before him was a young lady he has never seen, dressing in a flowing amethyst/black Chinese tradition clothing that hugs every curve in her body, thick dark-purple ribbons tied from around her waist that flows around with her curly violet hair like waves that flow behind as if in water from either magic or the wind, he can't really tell. Her eyes were both closed, singing in a tone so softly and merrily from the song.

Clow Reeds, for once in his life, was left speechless...

He looked at her with no expression after she stopped as she turned around to face him, finally opening her eyes that show the color of deep violet. She smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you here in the most unexpected place, Clow-sama..."

Clow finally gets control over his legs as he walked up to her and held her delicate hand to his lips, a bit surprised that she doesn't show any sign of embarrassment or even nervous by his action. He smiled warmly, "Would you please give me the honor of knowing your name?"

"Xia..." She whispered, closing her eyes as she bowed politely. Clow was then immediately enchanted by her beauty and mind as the glories sunset shines behind her, making her glow like a goddess. "Qian Xia..."

  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

  
  


You do not know how LONG it had taken me to find a good Chinese name for her. Those of you who already know who she is in this story, well good for you! If not...then wait until the end I guess. Qian is a really popular last name, beside Li of course. And Xia means 'Glow of the Sunrise/Sunset' and it matches perfectly for her. Others with beautiful meanings have very weird names so I'll stick with this. R/R PLEASE! ONEGAI! The more the better, so I can continue this faster ne?

  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~


	2. Ruby Moon's Feelings

Deep Memories of Our Past

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1 :Ruby Moon's Feelings

  
  
  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

  
  


So how does it feel, Yue, to just watched the Master and our new Mistress, walking down the aisle of their wedding with love shining in their eyes? Clow-sama was right about us, Yue. Don't you remember it, when you held all your pain and sadness inside that I can feel it burning through my own heart? We are two pieces of a puzzle, each of us a half that equals a whole from the moon. We both have a special bond, including Keroberos and Spinal Sun, that can be easily broken if one of us is destroyed.

As much as we tried to hate Xia-sama for having Clow-sama's heart full of love with her and only her, but we cannot even have a frown on our faces when she smiled sweetly to us in return. Helping us as we became what we never learn to be...a great big family.

But just seeing you, standing there with no emotion whatsoever on your face when Clow-sama and Xia-sama have finished their oath in marriage. I was quite surprised when seeing...something, dripping slowly down from your pale cheeks. I can feel my heart shattered like a broken fragile glass from you, as I held my own hand toward my face. Looking in shock when seeing strange wetness on my gloved fingers.

Are these...tears?

I have remembered what you had told me. That guardians are made with no emotion and would always protect our masters. But yet...I can chatter and laugh happily whenever talking with Xia-sama. I can also think when I tried to bake sweets and making tea, but frowned when I always failed. But the most important one, is that I can 'feel' through my own heart and mind as well as yours.

You are wrong about us, Yue. Clow-sama would never be creating us guardians without any emotion, as you tried to be. He had created us with a heart that we both shared, feelings on how we live, and...love we felt for the others.

Do you remember what Xia-sama had told us when Clow-sama asked for any of us to be her own guardian? I can still remember that surprised look on your face that managed to slip through your emotionless one when she answered.

For her own guardian would be...our daughter...

Though I never heard of any guardian like us, giving out children or anything. And Xia-sama may not have powerful magic as Clow-sama or any others. But is she the only special one that can predict the future? Many times have I asked her about it, but she just smiled and shook her head with a sweet laugh. That only got me more curious...

Even if you sometimes like to stand around alone, especially in the night as the moon shines on you, letting the wind blow your long silver hair around with your angel wings. I do know you have known that you were never alone, for a part of me would always be by your side, comforting you.

But if you let me Yue...listen to your heart...our heart. I could truly be there for you as much as I hate to admit it. I can never imagine myself, a strong warrior who has no care in the word, begin there beside you while I continue to watch from where I stood right behind you. I slowly reached out as one of your beautiful feathers landed on my hands while I fingered it tenderly. Frozen at my place, meeting a pair of catlike lavender-silver with my own rubies one when you turned around as the feather flew away from my palms. Blinking in shock as I saw your lips slowly curled into a bit small and rare smile.

You look at me while both of our tears slowly fall from our cheeks, as you answered in a soft heartbroken voice, "Please...Ruby Moon..."

  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

I know this chapter is a bit TOO short, but I can't seem to think of anything else to write. I don't know if the characters are a bit OOC, but all well...Please R/R for more chapters...I need more inspiration by just seeing your review!

~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~


	3. Xia Reed's Ending and First Appearances ...

Deep Memories of Our Past

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 :Xia Reed's Ending and First Appearances of Su Yung

  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

  
  


Slumping heavily against the doorframe, Xia closed her eyes tightly with her hand on her forehead when feeling light-headed and drained. Sensing both of her guardians coming near, Xia immediately stood up properly and turned around. Tightening her hands on her chest when feeling pain while having trouble breathing.

She strained a smile, "Konbanwa Tsuki-chan, Taiyou."

Tsuki, a young teenager, walked up to her from the door with a smile on her youthful face. Her long dark-auburn hair that was tied in a single high ponytail, flows down gently behind in her dark clothing that was also tied at the bottom to keep her knee-length hair from flowing around. She moved her long bangs at the side of her face to shows many concern in her lavender-silver eyes toward her mistress, "Is something wrong, Xia-sama?"

Xia mentally sighed in relief when feeling her pain passing away, "Whatever do you mean, Tsuki-chan? I am fine."

"But it seems like your energy was draining a minute ago," another deep voice spoken, slowly walking out from behind Tsuki. Appearing to be a large gray wolf, with a violet triangle-shape gem on her forehead and chest. Her long fluffy tails waved around from behind her. "Though it only lasted for a few seconds..."

"My health is absolutely fine, Taiyou, nothing to worry about," Xia replied with a sweet smile, gently petting her. "Clow would be home soon, has dinner been ready yet?"

"We were hoping if you would help," Tsuki said, giving a small sheepish smile, "Okaa-san is doing the cooking, and it has greatly improved since years ago. But...well..."

"I'll help," Xia said, before looking worriedly outside the large window, "I have a feeling Clow would be home late after encountering with an old...friend."

"What do you mean, Xia-sama?" Tsuki asked curiously, before cringing when hearing a loud sound as they turned their head toward the voices.

  
  
  
  


*CRASH!*

"SUPPI-CHAN?! You're not supposed to EAT that cake?! Keroberos! What did you GIVE him?!"

"It's not MY fault! He's the one grabbing my sweets instead of his own food without even looking!"

"More sweets! More sweet! More! More! More!"

  
  
  
  


Both Tsuki and Taiyou sweat-dropped when hearing all three of their loud cries and more dish breaking or pan throwing against the walls. Xia giggles from behind them as she walked, looking at them with a wink, "So...shall we join them?"

"I hope Otou-san didn't hear them from outside or he won't be so happy about this," Tsuki murmured as she follows her mistress.

"One reason why I hate sweets," Taiyou grumbles, shaking her furry head, "Too afraid to be like Spinal Sun."

Xia suddenly stopped in front of them, a hand on the leather couch for support as her breath quickens. Both guardians immediately went by her side when she leaned forward as if in great pain.

Taiyou looked at her with worried black eyes, "Xia-sama?"

"C-Clow..." Xia called out his name in a small whisper before her eyes closed as she falls toward the ground. Blackness claimed all thought and she surrendered to it.

"Xia-sama!" Tsuki shouted loudly as the crashing stopped from the kitchen and running footsteps was heard next. Ruby Moon, Keroberos, and Spinal Sun immediately barged into the room with shock faces. Though Spinal Sun somehow is back to normal from his sugar-high hyper state. They all turned their heads when the front door suddenly swung open and was almost torn off its hinges, revealing Yue with his eyes slightly widen.

"Tsuki-chan! Taiyou! Go find Clow-sama now!" Ruby Moon cried while Yue picked Xia up from the ground and toward her bedroom. They both nodded, running outside from where Yue has entered, with a golden glow coming from behind their backs. As the glows begin to take form, large magnificent white butterfly wings emerge from their back, in addiction of two tiny angel wings from the bottom as they spread them, taking flight to look for Clow.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Su Yung, a powerful sorceress and fortuneteller, angrily slammed her fist onto the table as she stared at her hand with fire burning in her eyes.

"Clow...Since the first time I've met him exactly two years ago, I have been trying to challenge him to become the most powerful one. But why won't he fight with me?!" Yung shouted in frustration, before calming down with a sad expression on her face. "But if he ever does...how can I fight back?"

"That is why I never agreed, Yung-san," a familiar voice answered from behind her.

Yung immediately stood up from her seat, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "Clow..."

"Though an hour ago when you did manage to hit me. That was quite a powerful attack," Clow said with a smile, indication a ripped material from the black robe on his shoulder. She looked at him in concern, but that only lasted for a second as she glared at him, holding her hands out while a round sphere of water formed in front of her.

"Clow Reed! I dare to challenge you right now. Fight back if you know what's good for you!"

"Today's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Eh?" Yung blinked in surprised, staring at him in confusion. Clow continued to smile at her, having a small wrapped box out of his robe as he handed it to her. Her sphere slowly disappeared and forgotten, slowly reaching out to take the present absent-mindedly.

Clow then bowed, giving a proper kiss on her hand he had suddenly held as he stepped back. "Let this special day be never forgotten, Yung-san, for us to become friends with each other instead of rivals."

Yung continued to blink, lowering her eyes toward the neatly wrapped gifted. She clutched onto it lovingly, looking up into his dark eyes.

And that is when Yung, now knowing her true feelings for him, have somehow fallen in love with the powerful sorcerer...

"Clow...I..." Yung stopped herself when seeing a frown set on his face as he turned his head toward the side.

"Something...wrong has happened..." Clow said in a small serious tone, looking up toward the sky when seeing two familiar figures flying toward them. Tsuki and Taiyou landed beside them, relief washing over their faces. "Tsuki-chan...Taiyou...what is wrong that have you two looking for me here?"

"It's Xia-sama!" Tsuki exclaimed, clutching onto his black robe. "You must go back to her now!"

Taiyou nodded beside her, "She's in pain, Clow-sama..."

"Xia?" Yung asked in confusion as they turned to face her, finally noticing they were not alone.

"I apologized, Yung-san, for leaving but we'll hopefully see each other some other times," Clow replied urgently. Before Yung can stop him, all three have already teleported back toward their home as she frowned. But looking at the gift, she tucked it neatly inside her long flowing sleeves with a smile.

"Clow...I will tell all of my feelings for you someday, until the right time has come..."

Yung walked away, ignored the tightening knot in her stomach that seems to warn her she would never have that chance...

...Ever...

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Teleporting into his room, Clow looked at his wife in shock when seeing her laying on their bed, looking so pale and weak. Ruby Moon stood up from where she sat beside her, bowing at him as she indicated the others present in the room to leave.

"We all did the best we could, Clow-sama..." Ruby Moon said sadly to him, grabbing onto her daughter's shoulder gently as they walked out the room.

Clow held Xia's hand with his own, feeling her life edging away, "What's...happening?"

"This is fate, Clow...and I accepted it," Xia soft voice answered him as she opened her eyes and smiled. "I have known my time would come..."

He tightens his grip, "Why won't you tell me?"

"If I know you well enough," Xia paused, taking a deep breath, "then I'm sure you'll do anything with all your power to save me. We must not fight against fate that would surely ruin the future that has decided for us."

"Am I too late to save you now?" He asked, with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Though his hopes were crushed when she gave a small nod.

"Very..."

Clow sat down on the bed, helping her sitting up as she leans against his warm chest, "It would be just too painful to let you go..."

"But it won't be...for we'll be able to see each other again," Xia whispered, reaching out to wipe the tears on his face that he doesn't seem to notice, "Twice in fact..."

"Twice...?"

"In memories and body," she replied, letting him ponder over her answer in confusion. Xia gave a weak smile, "I can feel your magic holding me back, Clow, and it's not doing you any good."

He buried his face into her hair, shaking his head, "Following along with fate be damned. I will not let you leave me."

"I'm not leaving at all, Clow. I would still be there beside you..." Xia said, holding on his hand tightly as she could, "Please...let me go..."

And he did so with difficulties, heartbroken pain striking right into his heart as her life slowly slipped away from him.

"Tell everyone I would see them in another life..." Xia murmured, closing her eyes, "Aishiteru Clow..."

"Aishiteru..." Clow repeated, giving her his last kiss. Her clutched hand that was placed on his own begin to loosen as her pale body slumped against him to her eternal sleep. He doesn't even bother looking up when hearing the door open, for he can only hug onto his wife tighter in his arms.

All the sun guardians stood frozen at their spot, looking at their Master and Mistress with shock and pain in their eyes as they turned away sadly from the site. Yue's eyes squinted, closing them and bowed with his head in respect, having a hand on Ruby Moon's shoulder for comfort as she stiffens at his touch. Tsuki stood between them, eyes slowly darken and empty, feeling weak in the knees as the ground met from underneath her. Ruby Moon then hugged her from behind, whispering words into her ears and caressed her long hair, letting Tsuki cry onto her shoulders.

Spinal Sun closed his pale-blue eyes, lowering his head sadly, "Xia-sama..."

  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

Konbanwa : Good Evening

Okaa-san : Mother

Otou-san : Father

Aishiteru : I Love You

Those are the words in Japanese in case any of you are confused...Tsuki in Japanese means Moon while Taiyou means the Sun, and they both belongs to ME and only ME! Lol. Oh! If any of you remembered, Su Yung, is the spirit sorceress/ fortuneteller that appeared in the CardCaptor Sakura : First Movie...though I never watch it...R/R please!

~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~


End file.
